


Alone

by DoomSister



Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Cold, Exile, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSister/pseuds/DoomSister
Summary: Tommy has been exiled.He is so cold.
Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Alone

Alone

I'm all alone.

Exiled by my best friend,

Taunted by my enemy,

Haunted by the ghost that is my past.

I miss my friends.

I'm so alone,

So cold.


End file.
